This invention relates to an apparatus for cutting a tying band of a coiled material provided in blanking lines or shearing lines. Coiled materials of this kind are generally banded and therefore prevented from uncoiling.
When feeding the coiled materials into blanking lines or shearing lines, tying bands for the coiled materials have been cut out manually by an operator while they are placed on uncoilers and thereafter the cut-out tying bands are drawn out by rotating the coiled materials.
Therefore, there has been a potential danger for the operator to be injured due to the spring back action of the cut-out tying bands and/or the coiled materials. Accordingly, the conventional manual cutting process is troublesome and time consuming in disposing the tying bands.